


i know what people say about you (they say the same about me)

by gayzelda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzelda/pseuds/gayzelda
Summary: zelda wants and she wants and she wants and lilith hears her





	i know what people say about you (they say the same about me)

she sinks into the bath, the water too hot and her pale skin flushing bright bright pink, and she murmurs "praise Lilith", lets out something like an unholy groan, and she hopes that she just imagines the flicker of heat that runs through her, the feeling of eyes on her trembling skin. she knows that she hears her, knows that the queen of hell is just one call away, but this isn't  _ prayer _ this isn't even devotion really this is something else - something disjointed and thankful and mindless, something that isn't part of the role she plays as hopeless devotee. Something about her train of thought always leads her here, the way her mind works and circles and moves means that Lilith's name is always right there, right at the front of her thoughts, and maybe that means that Lilith gets to hear it all.

She knows that when she calls her Lilith will come, will materialise out of the dark spaces and midnight shadows, just for her, and that means she has to be careful. Because she's been sending prayers up to Lilith her whole life, has been whispering things that a woman that she now knows will have heard, and she can't make herself stop, not when she's been so used to it. She needs to remove the feeling of dark eyes on her whenever her mind strays too far, dark eyes tracking up her form, watching her movements, because she doesn’t know what Lilith sees anymore, can’t tell when she is and isn’t here always. 

Zelda is  _ easy _ , wet and wanting with admirable regularity, and with her coven growing day by day as more and more women learn of what they seek to achieve, she can't help herself. Lilith hasn't been replying, hasn't been responding to any of her prayers, not even the ones that come in the middle of the night, when she's panting and alone, so she's been having to let others hold her down and fill her up, the way that Lilith never has, the way that she's always wanted her to. That suits Zelda fine, most of the time, until a couple witches get clingy in a way that Zelda didn't think witches were prone to do, in a way that she thought was trained out of them, but maybe it's different when you grow up somewhere away from the Academy. She wants casual and easy, wants quick release and sharp pleasures, doesn't want witches trailing after her or muttered comments about her suitability. 

It’s Hilda who confronts her, eventually, says something about professionalism and broken hearts, and Zelda supposes she concedes her point. So she goes to bed alone, pretends like it’s fine, it doesn’t matter, and really it just means that she’s got to do the work herself, just means she’s gasping Lilith’s name every night with her fingers circling her clit, instead of having the buffer of a third person in the room. Means that when she feels eyes on her she’s left with the options of Lilith or her imagination, but if anything that’s just making her come faster, whining as she bucks on three fingers and wishing for something, anything else, humiliated and titillated and panting. 

She’s an open book for Lilith, splayed out beneath her even when she’s fully dressed, even when she isn’t making a spectacle of herself for her god’s enjoyment, even when she isn’t so desperate she’s convincing herself that surely Lilith is paying attention to  _ this _ , even when she gets no response. Her thoughts begin and end and circle back and forth with Lilith whispering through them, and sometimes she’ll just announce “Lilith” to a room and she’ll appear, smiling, smirking, smug, crown in place. She never appears when Zelda really wants her to, when Zelda’s ready and waiting for her, when she sends her thoughts out to her mixed with expletives, and she wonders if it’s embarrassing for Lilith, would really settle in on it if she hadn’t seen the way that Lilith’s eyes darken whenever she sees her, if she hadn’t seen Lilith bite her lip and take a deep breath, eyelashes fluttering when Zelda drifts too close.

Usually when Lilith does come it's for Church stuff - though Zelda doesn't like it when she refers to it that way - things like temple locations and verification on past lives for her scripture, answers that a lot of the time only Lilith can give. She wonders if she couldn't just reply in her head, sometimes, occasionally wonders if Lilith enjoys the excuse to see her and pushes the thought aside, leaves it in the back of her mind to percolate where it belongs. Lilith doesn't take the fun visits that Zelda thinks she could definitely claim are offered to her, and that frustrates her to no end, frustrates her even more than seeing her deity and then waiting at least a few hours before she disappears into her room, not wanting Lilith to get any ideas. 

But sometimes ideas are all Lilith can get, when Zelda is literally making eye contact with her while thinking "oh sweet Lilith do you think she likes getting her hair pulled". Lilith is just trying to explain a little about some ancient text detailing a tiny story about her, and Zelda's eyes are literally glazed over, and it makes her want to kiss her back to attention, but she doesn't. it's not the same as consent, somehow, not when it's Zelda, who realises that Lilith stopped speaking and blushes a  _ deep _ red, realising she has no idea what she just said. There's a difference between Zelda's thoughts and what she purposefully says and Lilith won't break that, however much she wants to put her face between her thighs. It's not the same as watching, which she wouldn't admit to doing anyway (she does, every night), and if they can't work this out in the physical realm then Lilith won't push her, however frustrated she is. 

It's hard to keep her composure when she knows what Zelda looks like on all fours, when she knows what noises she makes while bouncing on her biggest dildo, her wetness gushing around it. Zelda's been getting adventurous, recently, has been revealing to Lilith a whole drawer of toys, but of course she's only been revealing them in the form of prayer, in the form of being unable to stop herself from calling out to her when her thighs start twitching. And Lilith is frustrated, angry, almost, that Zelda's thinking about her when she fucks herself but she'll never know if it's one disciple calling out to their god, or something more than that. She knows that if she pushed Zelda would be open to her, that she'd open her thighs and find her slick, because that's just what Zelda's like, really, all exposed nerves and wet skin. And Lilith has to go to meetings with her, has to sit in her office in the Academy and somehow respond to her making conversation and asking her questions when she's just thinking about whether or not Zelda's wet right now, whether her cunt aches from railing herself yesterday (the answer is yes, to both, as Lilith finds out in thoughts addressed to her over the course of the meeting, and she can't help the nervous pacing or crossing and recrossing her legs fifteen times in response).

When she gets out of there she has to lean against the closest wall and take a minute, taking a deep breath and trying to remove the flush from her face, trying to stop thinking about her. Her High Priestess is making her job harder, she's being a  _ distraction _ and Lilith doesn't even know if she's doing it on purpose or not. She almost turns around and throws Zelda across her own desk, almost goes to see if she can fuck her out of her system, but they both have things to do, and there's a bunch of reasons why that is a bad idea.

She's not even started yet and she's already prayed to her, accidental, hissing her name on an exhale when she palmed her own breast roughly, not really sold yet on where this is going. Sometimes she just likes to enjoy it, to roll about on her bed a little while she feels tingly and warm, like she's putting on a show when she doesn't have an audience (although in this case she might, and that thought just makes her wetter). she's not even taken her robe off, because she lives for the drama of it all, lives for herself as some kind of slutty performance. 

"Okay Zelda you're gonna have to calm this down," Lilith says, solidifying out of the shadows, and Zelda almost screams. "I can't have every work day full of this, you know?"

"Lilith?" is all Zelda says, watching her as she approaches the bed, looking at the gleam in her eyes and the power in her tensed frame, and if her legs relax slightly further open, then who can blame her, really? 

"Today you made eye contact with me while thinking about how wet you were, while addressing me. I can't have that," she repeats, tutting, and Zelda can't help the smug look that crosses her face, the smile. 

"I was wondering whether you heard those."

"Every thought that has a Lilith at the beginning or the end, Zelda. Every. One." She stops next to the bed, looks at her, splayed out, hair messy, white skin glowing in the half light, and she just  _ wants _ .

"So last night you -?"

"Saw the whole thing, yes, dear." 

Zelda flushes, bright pink and up her neck, but Lilith knows that it's arousal too, that Zelda is hopelessly turned on because she saw her like that, saw her begging for it. "Oh," she manages, after a moment, when she's sure she won't just whimper or beg her to touch her, but it's not much better. "Why have you never let me know you were here before now?"

"Do you really expect me to believe you didn't know? A smart little thing like you?" And Zelda's basically panting in response to that and she hasn't even touched her yet, is still just stood next to the bed, looking at her, eyes not knowing where to concentrate, whether on her thighs desperately clenching or her mouth, wet and open and wanting. Finally, she lets one of hands trail lightly up a bare leg, trailing up her inner thigh to pull up her nightgown, stopping long before she gets anywhere near where Zelda clearly wants her.

Zelda’s reaching before she can think about it, before she can try and play into any kind of performance, because all she wants is Lilith close to her, all she wants is her hands on her, and Lilith goes, willingly, settles onto her lap and lets Zelda sit up so she can sit up and kiss her hard and wet and deep, hands going into her hair, pulling like Zelda can’t stop herself, like she can’t get control of herself. Zelda’s pulling her robe off of herself, still kissing her furiously, like she’s angry about her own lack of control, like she’s angry about how much she wants her, and Lilith pulls the straps of her gown down with it, so it pools at her waist, and she bites at her chest and Zelda gasps.

  
  


Lilith can hear her, in her head, as she prays to be touched, as she begs her where she knows she can hear her but she just can’t  _ help _ it, she can’t stop, and Lilith thinks about taking pity on her, thinks about giving it to her fast, this first time, since Zelda has been begging her for so long without fully knowing it. She skims her hands up the outside of Zelda’s thighs, moving back a little to make room, so she can see as she pushes her nightgown up, a band of silk around Zelda’s middle, and she grins when she sees that she’s gone sans underwear, looking up at where Zelda is resting on her hands, her eyes dark and focused on Lilith, like she’s trying to urge her to move faster, like she can convince her with her eyes if she can’t convince her with the prayers that are ringing through Lilith’s mind.

“Please,” Zelda says when she just looks at her, drinking her fill of pale skin, her voice low and hoarse, like she’d forgotten how to speak, like she couldn’t center herself well enough to concentrate on her words.

“Just committing you to memory, darling,” Lilith says, pitched quiet and low, moving forward to bite, one of Zelda’s hands immediately pulling on her hair again, and she puts her hand to use, like Zelda wants, although her touches are light, and teasing, regardless of how much Zelda wantonly rolls her hips.

“You’ve seen it all before,” Zelda almost snaps, breathless, and Lilith just smirks against her chest, tongue flicking her nipple as she finally puts pressure on Zelda’s clit, practically laughing as Zelda whimpers, as she rocks her hips desperately.

“Not like this,” Lilith says, not thinking about it, not thinking about the devotion in her voice. “You’re gorgeous,” she adds, and Zelda  _ whines _ , and Lilith gives in, slides three fingers inside of her, curls them up just right, and Zelda moves faster, barely letting Lilith put the work in, fucking herself hard and fast.

She’s noisy as she comes, panting and so wet that it pools in Lilith’s palm, and her arms give out, so she’s collapsed on her bed with Lilith on top of her, panting too because she can’t remember ever being this affected by someone else’s pleasure before. Zelda grabs onto her other arm weakly, tugs, and Lilith leans over her to kiss her, helping her through the aftershocks, knowing that Zelda can go again because she’s seen her do it before, but slowing down anyway, because she’s going to earn this one, going to make her work for it.

Zelda’s kissing her like her life depends on it, fumbling for the zipper on the back of her dress, because she’s still fully dressed, and Lilith wriggles out of it, unclipping her bra quickly, pressing herself against Zelda again as fast as she can, Zelda’s hands on her hips, then on her butt, pulling her closer, as close as she can, wanting her weight on her. 

“Slow down, we’ve got time,” Lilith murmurs, pulling away to lazily kiss at her collarbone, soothing bites that are already showing in vivid purple and red hues.

“Who says I’m not going to kick you out of this bed in a minute?” Zelda replies, trying to return to her usual haughty, even as her breath hitches, even though she’s holding her so tight.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lilith shrugs, laughing against her skin, teeth flashing sharp and white in the darkness, moving up to kiss her again, slow and deep and easy.

**Author's Note:**

> look zelda spellman is a sex fiend


End file.
